Les Joyeux
by cpnjky
Summary: This is a Marius Eponine ship. It starts when Marius first sees Cosette but as it gets farther it will stray from the original.
1. Meeting Cosette

Walking into the square was a beautiful young woman slight of figure with long blonde curls flowing down her back. Who was this girl that stepped her way into Maruis' mind?

Turning slightly he noticed Eponine standing on his right flank. She seemed to turn in time with him so he asked with little hope, "Do you know who she is, that lovely girl across the street?"

To his surprise a name came, "Cosette", no not just a name; the most wonderful name he had ever heard. Yet something bothered him about the way the words choked their way out of her throat. He turned again this time actually looking straight at Eponine trying to read her face for any further signs of distress. There was nothing but a slight glint of despair in her eyes that was always present when her parents were in the vicinity.

She had come here to see them today and would probably help them steal some money she would never again see. It was the most infuriating thing but sadly necessary. They were the only family she had therefore she could not let them starve.

Marius shook his head trying to physically rid his mind of the thought; it did no good to dwell on the relationship when the problem would so quickly be fixed. The revolution would rid not only Eponine but all of France from poverty, a revolution coming on fast by the looks of things.

Looking around Marius realized Cosette had left in the course of his thoughts. He wondered if he would ever get to see her again.

Eponine tapped him on his shoulder rousing him from his thoughts yet again, "Come on there is about to be a meeting and Enjolras will be mad if your late. I don't want him to think that it's my fault again."

That brought a smile to Marius' face, "Oh he's never really mad at you, he's just playing around."

She didn't seem to be too convinced. "Ok. Ok I'll get going. Are you coming?" This left her conflicted. She wanted to be with Marius and he might just want to be with her as well, but what would her father do when she just left without a word, no, that was not an option.

"I… I don't think so not today", she said while looking at the spot where her parents conned the people of Paris leaving no question in Marius' mind as to why she wouldn't leave. He started to walk away and then suddenly turned around.

"You must know Cosette. You knew her name after all. Do you know where she lives, where I can find her?"

Still staring at her parents she said, "I could find out", followed by an almost inaudible sigh. That was all Marius needed, hope and a guarantee. He knew he could trust Eponine with the task; he could trust her with anything.

Please leave comments. It's my first so I would like some feedback. Thanks


	2. Changing Course

The moon shined brightly on Eponine as she stood outside Cosette's cottage. She knew not whether she wanted to pretend to have not found Cosette or if she wanted to tell Marius the truth and maybe loose him forever.

A noise came from behind her, voices, one she knew. It was her dreadful father. "Oh thank you love for leading me here. I could not have found it without you."

"Don't you dare father, or… or I will scream." Only she wished nothing but Jean being scared away and taking his daughter with him.

He could see the hesitance in her eyes," Ha. No you won't." At this he sauntered closer to the house with a hideous grin on his face. A screeching noise came from her lips not even two seconds later. "You stupid girl. What do you think you are doing?"

"I warned you father, do not pretend I didn't. Now leave, unless you _want_ the police to take you."

"Uh, you _will_ be paying for this later girl. Mark my words!", A statement that gave her genuine fear.

Jean Val jean barged into her room with purpose. "We must leave now. Hurry and pack your things. The apartment tonight and then England tomorrow."

"Alright father as you wish, but could you tell me. Why do we leave at the slightest hint of trouble? What are you running from?"

"Just do it Cosette. We are not discussing this any longer. Pack your bags so we can leave."

So this was a really short one, it was basically just a transition to the next one so I hope you liked it. Again comments are welcome. I am posting it right away because of the length. And thank you for reading.


	3. Why

Looking into Eponines eyes Marius saw the fear that did not dare spread to the rest of her face.

"I'm sorry. I…I'm just, she's gone." Sadness crept into Marius as he heard the words but he still couldn't place the fear.

"Why? Take me to where she lives…", his voice trailed off for a moment as his hope was fading, "where she lived so that I can be certain."

Eponine just nodded and started walking not turning to see if Marius was following and right then when she told herself she didn't care, she really meant it. The cold streets of Paris felt colder somehow. Marius was finally starting to notice her and maybe even care but now all hope was dashed. He would forever be caught on some girl in his dreams who he had never even met. Someone who would never get old and whose beauty would never wither.

After many tense minutes Marius broke the silence with one word ,"Why?", and Eponine answered thinking he was asking of Cosettes sudden absence and not of the look in her eyes as she told him the news.

"My father followed me to her home, to where I'm taking you now. He was going to use them as he does with anyone of their money. I couldn't let that happen so I screamed and ran before the police could come… He was so angry." It was then that she finally turned to face the man she loved and told him what she dreaded most. "I came back but all signs of life had diminished. The motive wasn't clear but I am certain it was my fault, my scream which set them running. I don't know _why_ but I do know_ who_."

That was when they reached Cosettes home but Marius didn't care; he didn't even look as he stood by the house of the girl who he had, only hours before, thought he was in love with. _God, such a fool I was to believe such idle fancy._ _That was not love, it couldn't be, and now I am letting a true love slip away because of it. This girl… no this woman standing before me is the closest I have ever come to the unyielding eternal grasp of love and I have scared her away._

"Forgive me Eponine for doubting you even in the slightest way. I do not need to enter this hollowed place to know beyond a doubt that you were correct. This was a fool's errand I sent you on and we shall forget it ever happened."

But they wouldn't forget. He because he didn't want to un-see the devotion of his beloved companion and his unexpected new feelings for her. And Eponine she couldn't if she tried, and she had tried, because the fear in her eyes was there for a reason and she couldn't say why.


	4. Counting Down the Moments

Thinking over the events of the last few days made Eponine all the more frightful of the days to come. The look in her father's eyes as his threat rang through her ears gave her a chill that ran deep into her bones.

Through her early years she worshiped her parents thinking them wise and kind, yet after Cosette left things were different. She was forced to do chores and work for her parents night and day. After they lost the inn she was sent to steal from unsuspecting pockets, after all it was the family trade. It never felt right though, but when she voiced her opinions she got a proper slapping for it. Every moment then after was spent counting; counting down the years to her freedom, counting down the minutes until she would see Marius again. Always counting but never truly living.

What would become of her if Marius were to go after Cosette and leave her there alone? There would be no one to notice her missing if not her handsome neighbor, and with the way events had been transpiring it seemed as though that was the way things were headed and fast.

She could no longer trust the man she had looked up to for so long. She couldn't even be sure he wouldn't kill her for disrupting such an income as that house was sure to have kept. Never once did she think she should have acted differently even with the fear that ran through her veins.

Wrapping her breasts and securing her hair under her hat Eponine continued to fret about the temper of her father. She could only hope that the disguise had gone far enough for her to be unrecognized.

Sneaking down alleys and creeping through shadows Eponine made her way to the tavern where she was sure to find the only person that could keep her safe. But how could she ask him to help her when the sheer knowledge of her plight would put him into danger. He didn't even love her the way she loved him. Maybe he wouldn't want to risk himself for her… no. Marius may be many things but cold hearted is not one of them. However, some secrets are better left unstated and others are, well, other secrets just weren't _her_ secrets. Closing in on the building worrying about a man who, in her mind, probably never gave a thought about her she felt utterly alone.

_Maybe I could ask Enjolras for help. Father does not know him and he is smart, but there is no way I'm bringing him into my problems. Just because I do not love him does not mean I will put him into danger. Besides he does not have time for folly, he has a revolution to lead._

As Eponine walked in the door she could hear voices drifting through the tavern. She paused while walking up the stairs to eavesdrop on the conversation. They would never say anything important knowing she was in the room not just on account of her being a woman but also her family. Very few people knew she would never dare tell them anything so she stood and listened quietly.

After a few long minutes Eponine knew the revolution was coming and it was coming tomorrow. She was taken aback by how quickly the day had come. After years of counting down she was startled that days had turned into hours, a fact that could change everything.

She no longer needed to let Marius know anything that would put him into more danger. She simply had to wade out the last few hours in a rather uncomfortable disguise. Once the government was toppled she could start over and there would be nothing to fear. The revolution just had to go well and she was sure it would: it had to.


End file.
